


Kymanweek2018

by hidden_unwritten



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Stick of Truth AU, but it's just a little bit of swearing, everything was really g-rated until day 5, kymanweek, nothing you're not used to with this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_unwritten/pseuds/hidden_unwritten
Summary: Some fanarts for the Kymanweek~





	1. Day 1: Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I know it might seem a little silly I'm posting my fanarts here and not on tumblr. I'm just sorta hiding out here, because people always seem to find me on tumblr no matter how many blogs I make. And I'm just not quite ready yet to admit I'm into this pairing. With all the hate it gets and all.  
> But I really wanted to contribute to this week, because I love this pairing and all the amazing works this fandom has made for it. 
> 
> ps. Tags will probably be updated. I haven't quite finished drawing everything yet. *oops*

 

 

 

_'But dammit when we kiss there's Magic' _

_'Don't let it go Kyle'_

 

~~(sorry this has barely anything to do with the theme ahahaha... )~~


	2. Day 2: Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm better at drawing fights than kisses haha  
> What does this say about me as a person...
> 
> (also sorry my art is so inconsistent im still trying to figure out how i want to draw these kids)

 

 

They fighting over the remote because Kyle wants to watch Family Guy. 

 

it escalated and Kyle won  
  


(don't worry Cartman's fine he's just being a sore loser )


	3. Day 3: Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah this was actually my favorite theme, but now I'm kinda displeased with the outcome :'(  
> Cartman did NOT want to be drawn.

This may not be exactly teamwork, but I thought it was cute when they played laundromat in _Lil' Crime Stoppers_ that these two were the owners.

~~cartman looks so unnatural to me with an actual nice smile on his face~~

 

and a little sketch because I believe they could be an awesome EVIL team too (like with crackbaby basketball.)  


Kyle would do the behind the scenes work, like hack into systems of other companies, clean up any incriminating evidence and dig up dirt on others.  
And Cartman would use his big mouth to manipulate or threaten whoever he needs to.


	4. Day 4: Favorite Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had a little too much fun with this one haha I'm sorry.  
> (hope it's ok that I used a screenshot for the background???)

 

OK SO THAT LAST PART DIDNT QUITE HAPPEN.  
But it COULD have.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Reasons why I love this part is because:  
a) It's proof to me that Cartman would totally bring the PDA to their relationship.  
b) This is the first time Cartman says 'I love you!' to Kyle, and he means it. Sure it's platonic, but I'll take it.  
c) Kyle is only there because he's the only one (at their school) who gave a shit about this stunt.  
d) 'No, I- I beat you!'


	5. Day 5: Personality Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was a little confused about this theme. At first I thought it was meant to be like the bodyswap trope, but then I figured maybe it's just a personality change idk???
> 
> So ehh, this is just a quick little thing pfft.
> 
> Warning: Kyle curses a lot in song. (he single-handedly upped my work rating)

Tbh, I'm kinda into theatrical Kyle.  
  
I'd love to see Sheila deal with this little demon child.


	6. Day 6: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the kymanweek rules they mentioned 'Mermaids' as an option for this day, and I wanted to resist and think of something myself, but I could NEVER pass up on an excuse to draw mermen.

my second attempt at smooches this week!

  
  
aaaand close-up

  
  
Cartman is a Manta ray because (apparently) it's also known as the 'Devil fish' (as I found out while I was actually looking for another fish that turned out to have a completely different name. oops).  
  
So I made Kyle an Angelshark because yay contrast.


	7. Day 7: Free day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day already wew!   
> Such a shame it's already over, buuut it was fun :)
> 
> This day is kinda late because I slightly burned a few of my fingers during a kitchen incident, so drawing was a liiiiittle uncomfortable. 
> 
> For my free day I chose the ultimate Kyman moment from 'Cartman Finds Love'!   
> I know this one has been done to death and practically every Kyman fan ever has had their crack at it, but that's exactly why I wanted to draw it.

_'And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_   
_I'll be there, Kyle._   
_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_   
_Kyle, swear to God I'll be there.  
_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_  
 _I'll love you with every gay beat of my heart_  
 __  
I swear, Kyle.'  


  
They are very happy for them...  
  


 

I read some people commenting on this moment that Kyle doesn't seem to get really upset until Cartman mentions them kissing and he knows he's obviously lying. Before that he just seems confused.  
Now I know the creators didn't really have any shipping in mind, but it did make me think.   
  
Why did Kyle never beat up Cartman afterwards? Why did he just leave?   
Did he really mind that love confession?  
  


 

So, this is my little shippy take on what happened after Kyle stormed out~

  


~~sorry for the weird pacing and the last minute angst~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that's the end I guess!  
> I might be posting some of these on a tumblr account later on, and if I do I'll post a link to the account on my profile.   
> Or you can find them in the tag!
> 
> Till next time! :D


End file.
